


Reunion Of Old Friends

by QueenAkadeannaHawk



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), Power Rangers S.P.D., Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAkadeannaHawk/pseuds/QueenAkadeannaHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doggie Cruger had been born at the beginning of time in Cairo Egypt when his parents were visiting Akadeanna. After all this time Akadeanna has come to SPD Headquarters trying to find who the SPD man with the last name of Cruger is; hoping it is Doggie Cruger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers SPD, I don't own Transformers, I don't own G.I. Joe. I own Akadeanna Hawk, I own Skylar Hawk (human form of Skyfire, but of course I don't own Skyfire), I own Servat (human form of Skywarp, but of course I don't own Skywarp), I own Travant (human form of Thundercracker, but of course I don't own Thundercracker); I own Jaylon, I own Kelton, I own Denzel, I own Quentin, I own Varin (Human form of Optimus Prime, but I don’t own Optimus Prime), I own Maverick, I own Flowerdancer Prime, I own King Stinger, I own King Yellow Jacket, I own King Skybomb, I own King Starlight; I own Moonstar Prime, I own Sheldon, I own Shadow Jumper

A lone figure walked in the SPD Headquarters a long cloak covered her form, her step echoing her power and strength; 2 swords hung from her belt, one was the Leadership Sword of the Knights Of Cybertron, however the second one was of Sirius, she was there because she had heard there was a Sirian living and working there and she wanted to know who he is.

As she walked a male who was black with a red uniform approached her and he asks "What are you doing here? Are you friend or foe?" Akadeanna says, "I am looking for a man with the last name of Cruger, I was told he lives and works here," she pauses and opens her cloak on her right arm showing SPD written there and she says, "A friend." She didn’t though sound like a female because the cloak did that.

Jack was relieved the cloaked figure was a friend and he says, "You are looking for Doggie Cruger then as he is the only Cruger who lives and works here. Would you like me to show you to where he is?" Akadeanna smiles and says, "Yes I would appreciate it if you would. I know you are a Ranger, I can feel it."

Jack nods and says, "Of course I’d be happy to take you to where Commander Cruger is. Yes I am a Ranger, I am the Red Ranger, and you must be one too. Why though do you hide your identity?" He turns leading the figure to where Doggie was. Akadeanna says, "To protect myself that is why I hide my identity. Yes I was one of the very first Power Rangers I was the leader; long before you were a twinkle in your great-grandparents eyes. If your Commander Cruger is who I think he is; it was back in the time he was only a pup."

Jack was startled at the figures words and he steps into an office and says, "I’m sorry to bother you Commander, but you have a visitor." Akadeanna follows Jack and smiles as she saw the Sirian sitting there and he says “Thank you Jack you are dismissed.” Akadeanna’s escort salutes the Commander and then the cloaked figure before departing. Doggie looks at the cloaked figure and he asks, "And who are you? And why are you looking for me?"

Akadeanna looks at Doggie and asks "Are you the Cruger child who was born in Cairo Egypt during the reign of Queen Akadeanna Hawk?" Doggie was shocked at the figures question, and he stands up and walks closer to her and says "Yes I am. How did you know that?" Akadeanna lowers her hood and says, "Because I’ve been trying to find you to see the man you have become." Doggie stares at the woman under the cloak and he asks, "Queen Akadeanna Hawk is that you?"

Akadeanna closes the last bit of the gap between the two of them and hugs him and says "Of course it’s me; you look so much like your father did." Doggie smiles and he says, "It has been far too long Akadeanna. Why are you here?" Akadeanna touches her collar morpher which was visible around her neck and says, "I cannot fight to protect Earth by myself, I know you do protect Earth with your Earth team. I want to join you and your men."

Doggie was shocked at her words and asks, "Does that mean your morpher still works?" Akadeanna nods and says, "Yes it does Doggie. Do you have a Shadow Ranger on your team yet?" Doggie smiles at her words, but he nods and says, "Yes we do have a Shadow Ranger on our team, but there is always room for a second one. Are you a Shadow Ranger? I am the Shadow Ranger on my team."

Akadeanna smiles and holds her hands to her side and says, "Power Up!" Her regular form disappears and her Shadow Ranger appeared and says, "Here is your answer Doggie." Doggie was shocked staring at her new form and he chuckles and says, "I look just like you morphed. I bet Kat Manx designed it after your form."

Akadeanna shrugs and says, "It would not surprise me if she did because the schematics for my suit are in all computers, so I wouldn’t be surprised if she based yours off of my form." Doggie says, "You should ask her yourself." He touches a few buttons and says "I have sent for her."

Akadeanna nods and says, "Power Down." Her true form returned then a woman who was a feline stepped into the office and she says, "You called for me Doggie." Doggie indicates the female in his office and he says, "I’d like you to meet an old friend of mine Kat this is Akadeanna Hawk she was First Queen Of Egypt and she was the woman who delivered me when my mother went into labor when they were visiting Earth. She has a question for you."

Kat stares at the woman who was in the office and she says, "A pleasure to meet you Akadeanna. What can I help you with?" Akadeanna smiles and says, "A pleasure to meet you as well Kat. My question is if you designed Doggie Cruger’s Ranger form after the first Shadow Ranger?" Kat was shocked at her question and she asks, "Yes I did. How did you know that?" Akadeanna laughs and says, "Because Doggie commented he looks like me morphed. I was the first Shadow Ranger."

Kat stares at the woman so this was the first Shadow Ranger and she asks, “May I see you morphed?” Akadeanna nods and turns her hands again and says, “Power Up!” She morphed yet again and Kat stares then studies the female’s ranger form checking every inch of it and she says, “Yes just like Doggie’s form; I hadn’t even known it was originally designed for a female.”

Akadeanna chuckles and says, “I’m glad you think so, well now you know,” she pauses and says, “Power Down!” Then she her Human form returns again and she says, “I actually designed all the original morphers.” Kat asks, “Where is your morpher then?” Akadeanna touches the collar around her neck and says, “That’s what this collar around my neck is, it’s my morpher, all original ones were collars.”

Kat stares at the collar around the woman’s neck and she says, “Oh I would love to study it.” Akadeanna sighs and says, “Unfortunately you cannot study mine as I cannot remove it, however if you wish I could give you one of the other morphers to study.”

Kat was shocked that she couldn’t study the one that Akadeanna wore, but was glad she could study one of the others, but she asks, “Why can’t I study yours? I’d love to study another of your teams though.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Show me to your lab and I’ll let you pick which one you study,” she pauses and touches her morpher and she sighs and says, “You can’t study this one because I cannot remove it, however if you want and can you can study it on me.”

Kat was shocked at her words and says, “That’s shocking you can’t; I think I could study it still on you, but I would like to study one off as well.” She turns and indicates for Akadeanna to follow her. Akadeanna nods and follows after Kat, nodding at Cadets who passed her smiling as she saw the one who escorted her to Doggie’s office and she says, “Hey Jack.”

Jack looks up when the woman spoke to him and he asks, “Who are you? I don’t think we’ve met.” Akadeanna chuckles and says, “I’m the cloaked figure you escorted to Doggie’s office, my name is Akadeanna Hawk.” Jack was shocked hearing that the figure had been a woman under the cloak and says, “I’m glad to finally see you without that hood. Is Doggie the man you were looking for?”

Akadeanna smiles and says, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Jack. Yes he was the one I was looking for.” Jack nods and asks, “Where you off to now?” Akadeanna nods at Kat and says, “Going with Kat here to the labs so she can study my morpher and study one of the morphers I carry.” Jack smiles and says, “I’ll see you later then.”

Akadeanna nods and says, “Definitely.” She watches the young man depart and continues following Kat and soon they were in her lab and Kat asks, “Which would you like me to do first Akadeanna?” Akadeanna sat down in of the chairs and says, “That is your decision Kat, I don’t care which.”

Kat nods and asks, “How about starting with another morpher?” Akadeanna nods and pulls out the morphers that she always carried while trying to find descendants of her former team then places them on the table in front of where she was sitting and she says, “Take your pick, or if you would like you may study them all.”

Kat was shocked at the number of morphers and she asks, “How many of your team is left alive?” Akadeanna closes her sky blue eyes and sighs heavily and says, “I’m the last living member of my team, I’ve been trying to find their descendants to ask them to take up the morpher.”

Kat says picking up the blue morpher, “We’d be happy to help you find them if you’d like. Though I’m curious why you cannot remove your morpher and is it with all of these?” Akadeanna smiles and says, “I would really like that Kat. Yes it is the same with all of the morphers, you see once the Ranger is chosen for the morpher and placed around their neck it bonds with the Ranger’s DNA, only when the ranger wearing it dies then can it be removed.”

Kat was shocked at her words about the morphers binding to the DNA of the Ranger chosen for it; Kat picks up the orange morpher first and starts to study it and Akadeanna sighs and says, “That’s the only one of my morphers that never got to be placed around it’s chosen Ranger’s neck.”

Kat was startled at her words and asks, “Why? Did he or she die before it could be placed?” Akadeanna nods and says, “Yes he died before it could be placed around his neck; he died a hero though, I was badly hurt during a battle and he dove into the way of another blast towards me, he died 4 hours after taking the blast, the exact time I was going to place the morpher around his neck; the last words I told him was that he had been my choice for my Orange Ranger.”

Kat sighs at her words and says, “I’m glad you did that for him the last words you told him was that he was your choice for the Orange Ranger. I hope you can find his descendant.” Akadeanna smiles softly and says, “Thanks Kat. I hope I can too; he was one of my best friends.”

Kat winces at her words and says, “I bet that was very hard that he died then. Did he work at your palace?” Akadeanna nods and says, “Yeah it was hard when he died. Yes he was one of my Medical Team; he was also my gadget expert for my Ranger Team, he was very brilliant.” Before Kat could answer a man stepped into the Lab are and says, “I have finished what you wanted me to do Kat. Anything else?”

Akadeanna’s head turned sharply at the man’s voice and she couldn’t help, but stare as the man looked like Adalstan standing there, his stance, his messy hair look; everything looked like Adalstan. Kat smiles at Boom and she asks, “Would you like to help me study some very old Ranger Morphers?”

Boom stares at Kat’s words, but he couldn’t help, but notice the woman with Kat was staring at him and he says, “I’d love to Kat.” Before Kat could introduce her assistant to Akadeanna, the Egyptian woman stands up and moves closer to Boom and asks, “Adalstan? Is that you?” Boom was startled this woman knew his Great-Grandfather’s name and he says, “No ma’am my name is Boom; but Adalstan was my Great-Grandfather. How did you know him?”

Akadeanna stares that meant one descendant was found if he would accept the morpher and she asks, “May I see that morpher Kat?” Kat nods at the Egyptian woman and hands her, the Orange Ranger Morpher to her and says, “Sure Akadeanna.” Akadeanna accepts the Orange Ranger’s Morpher back from Kat and she turns back to Boom and she says, “My name is Akadeanna Hawk, I was The First Queen Of Egypt and the one your Great-Grandfather lost his life trying to protect.”

Boom stares in shock this was the one his Great-Grandfather died trying to protect and he asks, “What can I do for you then?” Akadeanna offers the Orange Morpher to Boom and asks, “Would you please do me the honor of taking up your Great-Grandfather Adalstan’s morpher? Becoming my Orange Ranger?”

Boom was startled at her question and seeing the Morpher, he says, “I can’t I flunked out of SPD Academy only after 3 days.” Akadeanna snorts and says, “Back in my day we had no fancy Academies to train us to be Rangers; we had to learn the hard way about being Rangers! Those who didn’t know how to fight had to learn how to fight from regular fighting trainers!”

Boom was shocked at her words and asks, “Then do you not care about me flunking out of The Academy? What about if I said I pretended to be an Orange Ranger to impress my parents?” Akadeanna shakes her head no and says, “No I don’t care and there is a reason you chose an Orange Ranger, it is in your blood; Adalstan was supposed to be my Orange Ranger, but he died when I was going to give him his morpher.”

Boom smiles as the woman didn’t care and he says, “I accept then. How do I put that on?” He points at the morpher in Akadeanna’s hands. Akadeanna moves closer to Boom and places the morpher around his neck and closes it and says, “There,” she pauses and smiles feeling a surge through the morpher around her neck and she says, “It has accepted you.”

Boom smiles as the morpher accepted him and he says, “That’s shocking that’s why I chose the Orange Ranger and I’m glad the morpher has accepted me. Can you train me?” Akadeanna smiles and says, “That was my last words to Adalstan was that I had chosen him to be my Orange Ranger; he died minutes after I told him with a smile on his face. Yes I would be happy to train you.”

Boom asks, “Do I have to leave SPD?” Akadeanna says, “That’s your choice if you stay here or not, though I will be a Ranger here I do have a life outside of here I live and work for GI Joe.” Boom was shocked at his words and looks at Kat before saying, “I want to remain here as long as I can still help Kat here in the Labs.”

Akadeanna smiles and says, “Of course you can stay here and help her in the Labs, but your duties as a Ranger must come first as well.” Boom nods and says, “I understand that.” Akadeanna turns back to Kat watching the woman study the rest of the morphers.

Boom asks, “How many of the original Rangers from your team are left Akadeanna?” Akadeanna touches her own morpher and sighs and says, “I am the last Boom. Doggie and I are the same Ranger; I was the first Shadow Ranger.” Boom was shocked and saddened at her words and says, “I am sorry you are the last. Ah a Shadow Ranger then, I’ve seen one before fighting alone. Was that you?”

Akadeanna asks, “When did you see it?” Boom thinks and says, “Yesterday actually, over by The Golden Gate Bridge.” Akadeanna sighs and says, “Yeah that was me Boom.” Boom was shocked and he asks, “How did you get a Sirian Sword then?”

Akadeanna touches her sword on her belt and says, “Well you see Boom the Sirian’s have a peace treaty with the Egyptian’s; Doggie’s Father gave me this sword and it is his.” Boom was shocked at her words, but Kat asks, “What’s that other sword you wear? I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

Akadeanna touches her other sword and asks, “Do you know any of the stories of the Knights Of Cybertron?” Kat says, “No I don’t.” Boom was shocked at her question and he says, “Yeah I do.” Akadeanna removes her sword from her side and asks, “Then do you know what this is Boom?”

Boom looks at the sword and he says, “Of course that’s the Leadership Sword of the Knights Of Cybertron. How do you have it though?” Akadeanna smiles as he was good and she says, “Yes that’s the Leadership Sword of the Knights Of Cybertron. I’m what’s called a Half-Breed I am both Human and Seeker; I bear the sword as I was chosen as the leader by the one who trained the Knights. The sword never leaves my side, only time it’s not at my side is when I am sleeping and bathing, but it is still very close during either.”

Boom stares at her, but Kat asks, “What Seeker are you?” Akadeanna sighs and says, “I am the red and black Seeker who fights for the Autobots; I am known as Flowerdancer Prime, but I prefer Flowerdancer.” Kat was shocked and so was Boom. Kat says, “I’ve always thought that Seeker was a male.”

Akadeanna chuckles and says, “Well now you know I’m not a Mech Seeker, I am a femme Seeker.” Kat nods and asks, “Hey would you like to join our Rangers in a training session? It’s time.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Yeah that would be fun. Ranger form or no?”

Kat says, “Definitely Ranger form. Doggie won’t be attending, but the others don’t know that yet.” Akadeanna chuckles and says, “That’s fine.” She turns her hands out and says, “Power Up!” Her Ranger form reappeared and Boom says, “You sure do look like Doggie Morphed.”

Akadeanna laughs and says, “Kat designed Doggie’s Ranger form after mine. Would you be so kind to show me where the Rangers will be training Boom?” She then looks at Kat and says, “Please take good care of the other morphers while I’m doing this Kat.”

Boom nods and says, “Sure I’ll show you to where they are.” Kat says, “Of course I will Akadeanna.” Boom turns and leads the female Shadow Ranger out of the Lab and towards the Training Room where the Rangers would be training. Boom asks, “Do you think I should join them too?” Akadeanna says, “If you think you are upto it Boom yes.”

Boom nods and stops outside the Training Room and says, “This is where they will be training. Yeah I think I’m upto it. How do I morph?” Akadeanna says, “You saw how I morphed; you do it the same way.” Boom nods and holds his hands the way Akadeanna had and says, “Power Up!”

Akadeanna smiles watching the Orange Ranger form appear on Boom and she says, “It looks perfect on you Boom.” Boom blushes under the helmet and says, “Thanks.” Boom leads Akadeanna into the Training Room. Akadeanna survey’s the rangers, remembering the Red one was Jack who she met earlier.

A lone figure walked in the SPD Headquarters; a long cloak covered her form, but her step echoing her power and strength; 2 swords hung from her belt, on her right was the Leadership Sword of The Knights Of Cybertron; the second one was if Sirius; she was there because she had heard that there was Sirian living and working there and she wanted to know who he is.

As she walked a male who was black with a red SPD uniform approached her and he asks, “What are you doing here? Are you friend or foe?” Akadeanna says, “I am looking for a man with the last name of Cruger, I was told he lives and works here,” she pauses and opens her cloak where it was covering her right arm showing SPD written there and says, “I am a friend.” She didn’t sound like a female though because the cloak did it, it showed her position as a Vosian Queen.

Jack was relieved the cloaked figure was a friend and says, “You are looking for Doggie Cruger then since he is the only Cruger who lives and works here.  Would you like me to show you to where he is?” Akadeanna readjusts her cloak and then smiles and says, “Yes I would appreciate that if you would. I know you are a Power Ranger I can feel it.”

Jack nods and says, “Of course I’d be happy to take you to where Commander Cruger is.  Yes I am a Power Ranger, I am a Red Ranger, and you must be one too; if you can feel that.  Why though do you hide your identity?” He turns and leads the figure to where Doggie was. Akadeanna says, “Yes I am a Power Ranger myself.  To protect myself that is why I hide my identity.  I was one of the first Power Rangers I was their Leader; long before you were a twinkle in your Great-Grandparents eyes.  If your Commander Cruger is who I think he is; it was back in the time he was only a pup.”

Jack was startled at the figure’s words and he steps into the Office and says, “I’m sorry to bother you Commander, but you have a visitor.” Akadeanna follows Jack and smiles as she saw the Sirian sitting there; he sure looked like Marthas Cruger did.   He says, “Thank you Jack you are dismissed.” Akadeanna’s escort salutes the Commander and then the cloaked figure before departing.  Doggie then looks at the cloaked figure and he asks, “And who are you and why are you looking for me?”

Akadeanna looks at Doggie and asks, “Are you the Cruger child who was born in Cairo Egypt at The Beginning Of Time during the reign of Queen Akadeanna Hawk?”  Doggie was shocked at the figures question, and he stands up and walks closer to her and says, “Yes I am.  How did you know that?” Akadeanna smiles and reaches up and lowers her hood and says, “Because I’ve been trying to find you to see the man you’ve become.  You sure look like your Father.”  Doggie stares at the woman under the cloak and he asks, “Queen Akadeanna Hawk is that you?”

Akadeanna closes the last bit of the gap between the two of them and hugs him and says, “Of course it’s me.”  Doggie smiles and hugs Akadeanna back and says, “It’s been far too long Akadeanna.  Why are you here?” Akadeanna touches her collar morpher which was visible around her neck and says, “I cannot fight to protect Earth by myself anymore, I know you do protect Earth with your Earth Power Ranger team. I want to join you and your men.”

Doggie was shocked at her words and asks, “Does that mean your morpher still works?” Akadeanna nods and says, “Yes it still does Doggie.  Do you have a Shadow Ranger on your team yet?” Doggie smiles at her words, but he nods and says, “Yes we do have a Shadow Ranger on our team, but there is always room for a second one.  Are you a Shadow Ranger is that why you asked?  I am the Shadow Ranger on my team.”

Akadeanna smiles and holds her hands to her sides and says, “Power Up!” Her regular form disappears and her Shadow Ranger form appears and says, “Here is your answer Doggie.” Doggie was shocked staring at her new form and he chuckles and says, “I look just like you morphed. I bet Kat Manx designed my form after yours.”

Akadeanna shrugs and says, “It wouldn’t surprise me if she did because the schematics for my suit are in all computers, so I wouldn’t be surprised if she did base yours off of my form.”  Doggie touches a few buttons and says, “You should ask her yourself, I have sent for her.”

Akadeanna nods and says, “Power Down.”  Her turn form returns and just a bit later a woman who was a feline stepped into the Office and says, “You wanted to see me Doggie?”  Doggie indicates the woman in his Office and says, “I’d like you to meet an old friend of mine Kat; this is Akadeanna Hawk she was First Queen Of Egypt and she was the woman who delivered me when my Mother went into labor when they were visiting Earth.  She has a question for you.”

Kat stares at the woman who was in the Office and says, “A pleasure to meet you Akadeanna. What can I help you with?” Akadeanna smiles and says, “A pleasure to meet you as well Kat.  My question for you is if you designed Doggie Cruger’s Ranger form after the first Shadow Ranger?”  Kat was shocked at her question and she asks, “Yes I did.  How did you know that?” Akadeanna laughs and says, “Because Doggie commented that he looks like me morphed.  I was the first Shadow Ranger.”

Kat stares at the woman so this was the first Shadow Ranger and she asks, “May I see you morphed?” Akadeanna nods and turns her hands again and says, “Power Up!” She morphed yet again and Kat stares at her and then studies the female’s Ranger form checking every inch of it and she says, “Yes just like Doggie’s form; I hadn’t even realized that it was originally designed for a female.”

Akadeanna chuckles and says, “I’m glad you think so, well now you know,” she pauses and says, “Power Down!” Then her Human form returns again and she says, “I actually designed all the original morphers from my days.” Kat asks, “Where is your morpher then?” Akadeanna touches the collar around her neck and says, “That’s what this collar around my neck is, it’s my morpher, all the original ones were collars.”

Kat stares at the collar around the woman’s neck and says, “Oh I would love to study it.” Akadeanna sighs and says, “Unless you can study it with it still around my neck you can’t study it; because I can’t remove it; however if you wish I could give you one of the other morphers to study.”

Kat was shocked at her words that she couldn’t study Akadeanna’s unless she could with it around her neck still, but she was glad she could study one of the others and she asks, “Why can’t your remove yours?  I think I can study it around your neck; but I would love to study another morpher of your old team though.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Show me to your lab and I’ll let you pick which one you study,” she pauses and touches her morpher before saying, “I can’t remove this morpher because it is linked to my DNA, each morpher links to its Rangers DNA when chosen.”

Kat was shocked at her words and says, “That’s shocking that it links to its Rangers DNA.” She turns and indicates for Akadeanna to follow her. Akadeanna nods and follows after Kat, nodding at Cadets who passed her smiling as she saw the one who escorted her to Doggie’s Office and she says, “Hey Jack.”

Jack looks up when the woman spoke to him and asks, “Who are you? I don’t think we’ve met.” Akadeanna chuckles and says, “I’m the cloaked figure you escorted to Doggie’s Office, my name is Akadeanna Hawk.” Jack was shocked hearing that the figure had been a woman under the cloak and says, “I’m glad to finally see you without that hood.  Is Doggie them an you were looking for?”

Akadeanna smiles and says, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Jack.  Yes he was the one I was looking for.” Jack nods and asks, “Where are you off to now?” Akadeanna nods a t Kat and says, “Going with Kat here to the Labs so she can study my morpher and study one of the morphers I carry.” Jack smiles and says, “I’ll see you later then.”

Akadeanna nods and says, “Definitely.” She watches the young man depart and continues following Kat and soon they were in her Lab and Kat asks, “Which one would you like me to do first Akadeanna?” Akadeanna sits down in one of the chairs and says, “That’s your decision Kat, I don’t care which.”

Kat nods and asks, “How about starting with another morpher then?” Akadeanna nods and pulls out all of the morphers that she always carried while trying to find the descendants of her former team and then places them on the table in front of where she was sitting and says, “Take your pick, or if you would like you may study them all.”

Kat was shocked at the number of morphers and she asks, “How many of your team is still left alive?” Akadeanna bites her lower lip and sighs heavily before saying, “I’m the last living member of my team, I’ve been trying to find their descendants to ask them to take up the morpher, it’s also why I came here today besides to find Doggie, I can’t protect Earth alone.”

Kat picks up the Orange morpher and says, “We’d be happy to help you find them if you’d like.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “I’d really like that. As I was saying about a Ranger being unable to remove their morpher, it is true until the Ranger dies.”

Kat was shocked t her words and starts studying the Orange Morpher. Akadeanna sighs watching Kat study the Orange Morpher and says, “That’s the only one of my morphers that never got to be placed around it’s chosen Ranger’s neck.”

Kat was startled at her words and asks, “Why? Did he or she die before it could be place?” Akadeanna holding back the tears says, “Yes he died before it could be placed around his neck; he died a hero though; I was badly hurt during a battle and he dove into the way of another blast that was sent towards me, he died 4 hours after taking that blast, the exact time I was going to place the morpher around his neck; the last words I told him was that he had been my choice for my Orange Ranger.”

Kat sighs at her words and says, “I’m glad you did that for him the last words you told him that was that he was your choice for the Orange Ranger.  I hope you can find his descendant.” Akadeanna smiles softly and says, “Thanks Kat. I hope I can too; he was one of my best friends.”

Kat winces at her words and says, “I bet that was very hard on you that he died then.  Did he work at your palace?” Akadeanna nods and says, “Yeah it was very hard when he died.  Yes he was one of my Medical Team; he was also my gadget expert for my Ranger Team; he was very brilliant.” Before Kat could answer a man stepped into the Lab area and says, “I’ve finished what you wanted me to do Kat. Anything else?”

Akadeanna’s head turned sharply at the mans’ voice and she couldn’t help, but stare as the man looked like Adalstan standing there; his stance, his messy hair look; everything looked like Adalstan; he even spoke like him.  Kat smiles at Boom and she asks, “Would you like to help me study some very old Ranger Morphers?”

Boom stares at Kat’s words, but he couldn’t, but notice the woman with Kat was staring at him and he says, “I’d love to Kat.” Before Kat could introduce her assistant to Akadeanna, the Egyptian woman stands up and moves closer to Boom and asks, “Adalstan?  Is that you?” Boom was startled this woman knew his Great-Grandfather’s name and he says, “No ma’am my name is Boom; but Adalstan was my Great-Grandfather. How did you know him?”

Akadeanna stares at Boom that meant that at least one descendant was found if he would accept the morpher and she points at the Orange Morpher and she asks, “May I see that morpher Kat?” Kat nods at the Egyptian woman and hands her the Orange Ranger morpher she had been studying and says, “Sure Akadeanna.” Akadeanna accepts the Orange Ranger’s Morpher back from Kat and she turns back to Boom and she says, “My name is Akadeanna Hawk I was The First Queen Of Egypt and the one who your Great-Grandfather lost his life trying to protect.”

Boom stares at the woman in shock this was the one his Great-Grandfather died trying to protect and he asks, “What can I do for you then?” Akadeanna offers the Orange Ranger Morpher to Boom and asks, “Would you please do me the honor of taking up your Great-Grandfather Adalstan’s morpher? Becoming my Orange Ranger?”

Boom was started at her question and seeing the Morpher; but he says, “I can’t I flunked out of SPD Academy only after 3 days.” Akadeanna snorts and says, “Back in my days we had no fancy Academies to train us to be Rangers; we had to learn the hard way about being Rangers! Those who didn’t know how to fight had to learn how to fight from Regular Fighting Trainers!”

Boom was shocked at her words and asks, “Then you don’ care about me flunking out of The Academy? What about if I said I pretended to be an Orange Ranger to impress my parents?” Akadeanna shakes her head no and says, “No I don’t care and there is a reason you chose to be an Orange Ranger, it is in your blood; Adalstan was supposed to be my Orange Ranger, but he died when I was going to give him his morpher; my last words to him was that he had been my choice to be my Orange Ranger.”

Boom smiles as the woman didn’t care and he says, “I accept then.  How do I put it on?”  He points at the Morpher in Akadeanna’s hands. Akadeanna moves closer to Boom and places the morpher around his neck and closes it and says, “There,” she pauses and smiles feeling a surge through the morpher around her neck and says, “It has accepted you.”

Boom smiles as the morpher accepted him and he says, “That’s shocking that’s why I chose the Orange Ranger and I’m glad the morpher has accepted me.  Can you train me?” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Adalstan died with a smile on his face learning I had chosen him to be my Orange Ranger.  Yes I would be happy to train you.”

Boom asks, “Do I have to leave SPD?” Akadeanna shrugs and says, “That’s your choice if you stay here or not, though I will be a Ranger here I do have a life outside of here; I live and work for GI Joe.” Boom was shocked at her words and looks at Kat before saying, “I want to remain here as long as I can still help Kat here in the labs.”

Akadeanna smiles and says, “Of course you can stay here and help her in the Labs, but your duties as a Ranger must come first as well.” Boom nods and says, “I understand that.” Akadeanna turns back to Kat watching the woman study the rest of the morphers.

Boom asks, “How many of the Original Rangers from your team are left Akadeanna?” Akadeanna touches her own morpher and says, “I am the last Boom.  Doggie and I are the same Ranger.” Boom was shocked and saddened at her words and says, “I’m sorry you are the last.  Ah you are a Shadow Ranger then; I’ve seen one before fighting alone.  Was that you?”

Akadeanna asks, “When did you see it? It depends on when and where.” Boom thinks and then he says, “Actually yesterday, over by The Golden Gate Bridge.” Akadeanna sighs and says, “Yeah that was me Boom.” Boom was shocked and asks, “How did you get a Sirian Sword then?”

Akadeanna touches her Sirian sword on her belt and says, “Well you see Boom Sirians have a peace treaty with the Egyptian’s; Doggie’s Father gave me this sword and it was his.” Boom was shocked at her words, but Kat asks, “What’s that other sword you wear then? I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

Akadeanna touches her other sword and asks, “Do you know any of the stories of The Knights Of Cybertron.” Kat shakes her head no and says, “No I don’t.” Boom was shocked at her question and he says, “Yeah I do.” Akadeanna removes the second sword from her belt and she places it near them and asks, “Then do you know what this is Boom?”

Boom looks at the sword and says, “Of course that’s the Leadership sword of The Knights Of Cybertron.  How do you have it though?” Akadeanna smiles as he was good and says, “Yes that’s the Leadership Sword of The Knights Of Cybertron.  I’m what’s called a Half-Breed, I am both Human and Seeker; I bear the sword as I was chosen as the new Leader by the one who trained the Knights. The sword never leaves my side, only time it’s not at my side is when I’m sleeping, bathing, and swimming, but it is still very close during those times.”

Boom stares at her, but Kat asks, “What Seeker are you?” Akadeanna sighs and says, “I am the Red and Black Seeker who fights for the Autobots; I am known as Flowerdancer Prime, but I prefer Flowerdancer.” Kat was shocked and so was Boom. Kat says, “I’ve always thought that Seeker was a male.”

Akadeanna chuckles and says, “Well now you know that I’m not a Mech Seeker, I am a Femme Seeker.” Kat nods, but asks, “Hey would you like to join our Rangers in a training session? It’s time.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Yeah that would be fun. Ranger form or no?”

Kat says, “Definitely Ranger form.  Doggie won’t be attending, but the others don’t know that yet, and you can easily pass for Doggie in Ranger form.” Akadeanna chuckles and says, “That’s fine.” She turns her hands out and says, “Power Up!” Her Ranger form reappeared and Boom says, “You sure do look like Doggie morphed.”

Akadeanna laughs and says, “Kat designed Doggie’s Ranger form after mine.  Would you be so kind to show me where the Rangers will be training Boom?” She then looks at Kat and says, “Please take good care of the other morphers while I’m doing this Kat.”

Boom nods and says, “Sure I’ll show you where they are.” Kat says, “Of course I will Akadeanna.” Boom turns and leads the female Shadow Ranger out of the Lab and towards the Training Room where the Rangers would be training.  Boom asks, “Do you think I should join them too?” Akadeanna shrugs and says, “If you think you are upto it Boom, yes.”

Boom stops outside the Training Room and says, “This is where they will be training.  Yeah I think I’m upto it.  How do I morph?” Akadeanna smiles and says, “You saw how I morphed; you do it the same way.” Boom nods and holds his hands the way Akadeanna had and says, “Power Up!”

Akadeanna smiles watching the Orange Ranger form appear on Boom and she says, “It looks perfect on you Boom.” Boom blushes under the helmet and says, “Thanks.” Boom leads Akadeanna into the Training Room. Akadeanna survey’s the Rangers, remembering the Red one was Jack who she met earlier.


	2. Training

Jack looks up as the door opened and Doggie entered, but he was startled seeing a real Orange Ranger with him.  Jack moves towards the Shadow Ranger and asks, “What’s on the agenda for today Commander?” Akadeanna gives a silent chuckle even Jack didn’t know she wasn’t Doggie.  She says, “An old training program a friend of mine reminded me of earlier.”

Jack was shocked at Doggie’s words; but he shrugs and Akadeanna says, “Computer run SPD Training Program E.” Then she touches in her authorization code on her wrist device. Jack and the others were shocked as Doggie had never used this one before.

Soon the room changed into Cairo Egypt and Akadeanna says pretending she was Doggie, “This was the land where I was born; my Mother went into labor while she and my Father were visiting Earth and I was born here. My friend was the one who brought me into this word who reminded me of this program.”

Akadeanna told Boom telepathically that she was going to act like Doggie, but she figured her skills would make them suspicious.  It was Bridge who asks, “Where is this place Commander?” Akadeanna looks at the Green Ranger appreciating Boom noting his name is Bridge and she says, “This is Cairo Egypt Bridge, we are about 20 feet from Queen Akadeanna Hawk’s Palace.”

Bridge was shocked at his words and the others look around. It was Syd who spoke up next and she asks, “Who’s the Orange Ranger Commander?” Akadeanna look at Syd and she says, “He is one of your comrades he was chosen by a morpher of Queen Akadeanna Hawk’s time; it was the young Egyptian Queen who Jack met earlier.”

Everyone was surprised at the words spoken. Boom steps forward and says, “The Commander is right, it’s me Boom under this outfit.” The other Rangers were shocked at the Orange Ranger’s admission. Akadeanna looks at the others and says, “All right let’s begin this as you know I don’t want any of you holding back.”

Akadeanna’s strong training in her days and in modern times made her best all the other Rangers.  However to the shock of all the other Rangers when they were getting up Doggie was  seen standing there applauding them and he says, “Well done Akadeanna your skills are even stronger than the past.”

The Rangers all except Boom turn to the one they had been training with and Akadeanna says, “Power Down!” The Shadow Ranger form disappeared and Akadeanna now stood among the Rangers and says, “Thanks Doggie, I still train every day.”

The other B-Squad Rangers stare even more and Jack says, “You’re amazing Akadeanna, but why did you trick us?” Akadeanna looks at Jack and laughs and says, “It was Kat’s idea since Doggie was going to be bus.” Syd asks, “Is that Sirian Sword at your belt real?” Akadeanna looks at Syd and says, “Yes it is a real Sirian Sword at my belt, it originally belonged to Doggie’s Father; however his Father gave it to me when the Peace Treaty between the Egyptians and Sirian’s was signed.”

She watches as the other Rangers dimorph smiling at Boom and she says, “You did well Boom.” Sky asks, “Why does Boom get to be a Ranger? He flunked out of The Academy after 3 days.” Akadeanna looks at Sky and says, “That’s because we didn’t have any fancy Academy’s in my day; and his Great-Grandfather was supposed to be my Orange Ranger which is why he chose to be an Orange Ranger when he pretended to be a Ranger to impress his parents because it’s in his blood.”

Sky asks, “What happened to his Great-Grandfather causing him not to get his morpher?  So this is where you grew up then?” Akadeanna sighs and says, “Adalstan who was Boom’s Great-Grandfather took a powerful attack trying to protect me when I was wounded, he died 4 hours after he took the blast and that had been when I was going to give him the Orange Ranger Morpher; my last words to him was that he was my choice for the Orange Ranger.  No matter how many Candidates for the Orange Ranger pleaded with me to choose a new one for the Orange Morpher, I refused to.  Yes this is where I grew up from the time I was 3 months old.” The Rangers were startled by her words as Cairo Egypt disappeared.


	3. Kat Ranger

After talking more with the Rangers Akadeanna departed them, Boom went with the SPD Rangers as Akadeanna headed back to Kat’s lab to see how she was doing with the exams of the Morphers.   Soon she steps into the Lab again and smiles seeing Kat and she asks, “How did the studying of my morphers go Kat?”

Kat looks up at Akadeanna’s words and says, “I just finished Akadeanna; they are quite amazing.” Akadeanna sat down in the chair she had before and says, “If you would like you can study mine now.” Kat moves closer to the Egyptian woman and starts her scans on the morpher on her neck.

Akadeanna just relaxed, but Kat asks, “How did the training session go?” Akadeanna laughs and says, “It went great, everyone fell for it me being Doggie; he joined us after the session was over, Boom was very helpful on telling me who was who among the Rangers, I am a telepath so I used that to my advantage.”

Kat says, “That’s amazing, I’m glad it worked. Who won?” Akadeanna laughs and says, “My centuries of training allowed me to best the Rangers; however they didn’t disappoint me in their skills, it’s just that I’ve trained longer.” Kat nods and says, “I can understand that. So did any of your morphers besides the Orange Ranger’s morpher never get a Ranger?”

Akadeanna nods and picks up one and says, “Yes this one, I was never able to complete it.” Kat stares at the Morpher in the young woman’s hands and asks, “Why were you never able to complete it? Were you working on it when you were nearly killed at 42?”

Akadeanna sighs and says, “No I started working on it when I was designing my other morphers. I just need a female of a specific race to finish it, but I have never met one.” Kat asks, “What’s the race? We have many here at the Headquarters.” Akadeanna sighs and says, “She must be Caitian.”

Kat stares at the woman and she asks, “Have you ever seen a Caitian of either gender?” Akadeanna looks at Kat and shakes her head no and says, “No I only know they are a feline-type race. Why do you ask?” Kat says, “Because I am a Caitian myself.” Akadeanna stares at the woman, she hadn’t even considered Kat was a Caitian and she asks, “May I study you then? It would help me be able to finish the morpher.”

Kat smiles and says, “Yes you may.” Akadeanna starts studying Kat hoping it could help her finish the last morpher of her team, Kat asks, “Do you have any more incomplete morphers?” Akadeanna shakes her head no and says, “No just my Cat Morpher is the only incomplete morpher. All the rest I finished.”

Kat stares at the Egyptian woman’s words about the morpher produced a Cat Ranger. Akadeanna looks up after 20 minutes and says, “There I have finished my scans I need on you Kat.” Kat blinks and says, “Oh thanks. Do you think maybe combining your incomplete morpher with a temporary Cat Morpher might help?”

Akadeanna was shocked at the question and she says, “Yes that would help. Why do you ask? Do you have one?” Kat reaches up and brings down a SPD box and hands it to her and says, “Yeah I do, I was given this by SPD Command it only worked for an hour.”

Akadeanna accepts the box and opens it smiling at the look of the morpher and asks, “Would you let me study this? It might help combine them.” Kat smiles and says, “Yes you may study it.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Thanks it will help very much.”

3 hours after starting studying the temporary morpher Akadeanna looks at Kat and says, “I can combine them and it will work, but it will not be a collar morpher like mine and the rest it will become a wrist morpher, however it will still combine with your DNA.”

Kat looks at the Egyptian woman when she finally spoke after 3 hours and says, “I’m glad you can combine them. That’s fine that it will be a wrist morpher and combine with my DNA, it will only work for me right?” Akadeanna smiles and says, “I’m glad it is fine with you. Yes it will only work for you as I said it’s only designed for your race.”

Kat says, “Take all the time you need, I’m at your disposal to help you make it and you can use my equipment too if you need to.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Thanks Kat.” She started working on combining the two morphers into one; she made modifications using the scans she took from Kat to make sure it worked as it should.

It took another 3 hours before Akadeanna looks up and offers the morpher to Kat and says, “Here it’s finished.” Kat looks up too when Akadeanna spoke again and accepts the morpher and places it around her wrist and Akadeanna smiles and says, “The powers have accepted you; Boom probably just got a startling jolt.”

Kat says, “I’m glad they have accepted me. Why would he have?” Akadeanna laughs and says, “To me it’s normal feeling that; Boom just received his morpher so he wouldn’t be familiar with the feel of the powers accepting another Ranger.”

Kat was shocked at her words and asks, “Will I feel it too?” Akadeanna nods and says, “Yes will feel it too.” She pulls out a group of files and says, “These are the files of my former team, there was one who never was accepted for a morpher in that pile, I hope his descendant could take up a morpher.”

Kat picks up one of the files and she asks, “Do you have anyone in your life who isn’t a Ranger?” Akadeanna looks at her left ring finger and says, “Yes there is I’m actually married, but he is full aware I’m a Ranger and how dangerous my life is; he doesn’t care, as we also live a dangerous life even as regular people.”

Kat was confused how their lives could be more dangerous out of the Ranger life and she asks, “How can your lives be more dangerous outside of the Ranger life?” Akadeanna sighs and says, “We are called Half-Breeds among Cybertronians Kat; we are Humans and Seekers; I am the red and black bi-colored Seeker known as Flowerdancer Prime who flies and fights for the Autobots; and my husband Skylar is better known as Skyfire he is the mostly white with some blue and some red Seeker who also fights for the Autobots.”

Kat was shocked at her words and says, “Well that makes sense why your lives are very dangerous outside you being a Ranger.”


End file.
